


HxH Oneshots / Dabbles

by StarburstsAreGross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstsAreGross/pseuds/StarburstsAreGross
Summary: A collection of HxH oneshots and Dabbles. :)Requests are Open.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Like a fire.

_

Illumi yawned. Opening his eyes slightly. The light that poured into the room was minimal, seeing as though it was just the faint glow of the moon. He estimated it was around three am. He felt warm. Warm when he would normally feel cold due to the darkness; and being alone. Yet he felt warm. So he wasn't alone. 

Looking over he saw the mess of red hair he had grown so fond of seeing. Almost like a fire. Keeping him warm. protecting him. he liked that part of him. even if his hair resembled a clown occasionally. He glared downwards. 

Oh. He hummed, shuffling closer to Hisoka. Assuming he was asleep, had he known Hisoka was awake, He would have stopped himself from getting so close. But alas, He allowed himself to close his eyes. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't fully awake. He was just.. content. For once. 

He let Hisoka move his arm around him, mindlessly snuggling into his chest. 

"Goodmorning, Illumi~"


	2. Requests

Hello there!   
I'm in need of some ideas.   
Feel free to comment requests or, add me on discord, (ㄒ尺ㄩ丂ㄒ 千ㄩ几ᗪ#3190) and share an idea.   
^^;


End file.
